The Thirst
by Sams Witch
Summary: Nicole moved to the small town with her family. She thought it was a normal quiet town but that was the appearance during the day at night vampires were in charge. And the leader has his eye on Nicole for his mate. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dean and his gang walked into the burger joint. Dean walked up to the counter to the owner Otto and he froze. There was only one person other than the gang in the joint and he had to get her out of there fast. He, himself, knew what Dean was capable of.

Otto quickly grabbed the girl's bag of food and placed it on the counter, "Sweetheart, your order is ready."

Dean looked over his shoulder at the young girl in pink strapless baby doll shirt and washed out denim shorts. She had her hair down in waves and sunglasses on top of her head. She walked up to the counter and grabbed the bag, "Thanks Otto. It was nice meeting you."

"No problem sweetheart. Now hurry on home." Otto gave her a smile before turning to Dean but it was too late. Dean's attention was on the girl who slid a five over to Otto as a tip.

_Don't look at him_, thought Otto, _Just walk out. Don't look at him sweetie. Just go before it's too late._

The girl grabbed her bag and as she turned her eyes were met with Dean's. She gave a small smile before walking on by and Otto let out a sigh of relief. But it was too soon for him to do so.

Dean watched her walk out then looked at two of his guys giving them a nod. And as if understanding they smirked walking out.

"Otto my man you got it?" asked Dean turning back to the counter then noticing the look, "You weren't trying to keep me away from that young girl were you?"

"C-course not Dean," stuttered Otto as he reached under the counter and grabbed two suitcases. One filled with money the other filled with cases and cases of blood.

"Because you know Otto if you feel as if she may be the one I've been looking for you should be calling on me."

Otto nodded, "Of course Dean. I know that."

Dean just kept on staring at him then a small smirk spread across his face, "Good."

Otto knew what would happen if Dean finds his mate. Disaster would come to this world. The balance would vanish and there would be nothing but vampires running around, and Dean ruling it all. And Otto knew by the look of the girl and the way she smelled to Otto himself she was the one and Dean knew it too. For God's sake…he better leave her alone.

Nicole walked down the quiet streets of her new town heading home. The night was warm and she could smell the ocean breeze and smiled. She was finally in a town where she didn't have to drive hours to get to a beach then drive hour's home. Nope she was finally in walking distance of it thanks to her parents.

"Hey sweet thing," said a voice in front of her and she looked up seeing one of the guys from the diner at the corner of the road, "Where you going in such a hurry?"

Nicole didn't know if she should answer back. She just pretended she didn't hear him but wondered if that would be a bad thing to do. He could get angry and hurt her.

Nicole walked past him but before she came to the other side of the street another one jumped out in front of her, "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" He asked with a smile and she backed up. He was waving a small knife in front of her face. She looked between the two as they continued to back her up against the brick wall.

"Hey!" yelled a voice and the three looked over to see Dean against his black 67 Chevy Impala.

The one placed the knife back in his pocket and they both backed off looking at him. Nicole continued to look at Dean her heart still racing against her chest with the encounter that she had just had with these two. She was pretty sure she saw these two walk in with Dean. What was he going to do? Was he here to stop them? Or was he here to join in? In whatever they were about to do to her.

Nicole swallowed hard and the two quickly walked away. Dean looked at Nicole who, he could tell, was still frightened. He took a couple steps towards her, "You ok?" She looked up at him and nodded without a sound. "You gotta be more careful around here. During the day I'm sure it's the perfect little town but at night you gotta watch yourself. The creeps come on out."

"I-I thought they were your friends. I saw them in the diner," she finally spoke up.

Dean smirked, "So you did notice me."

She gave a small smile before it vanished again and she backed away from the wall, "I better be going."

"Want a ride?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "From a complete stranger that has two friends that were going to attack me?"

Dean placed his hands up, "I'm harmless I swear," he looked her straight in the eyes, "You can trust me. Get in the car."

Nicole didn't know what came over but all of sudden she did feel like she could trust him. She nodded, "Ok," as she followed him to his beautiful black classic.

He opened the passenger door for her and waited till she was in to shut the door. She looked around the car noticing the mint condition as he got in the driver side.

"What's your name?" she asked as he started the engine.

Dean smirked looking at her, "Dean."

"I'm Nicole."

"Nicole…I like that." He nodded with a smile as he pulled out into the street, "So _Nikki_, where do you live?"

"On, uh, Maple Drive."

Dean nodded and turned the radio on. She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window. The drive to her house was quiet.

"So, I see you are new here in Salver Town."

"Is it that obvious?"

Dean shrugged another smile coming to his face as he glanced at her, "I would have noticed you like tonight if you weren't."

Nicole smiled a small blush appearing on her face, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however you want. I'm just saying you're gorgeous."

"You probably don't get out much do you?" She laughed.

Dean continued smiling, "I do it's just I've never seen a gorgeous woman like you before."

"Mmmm, pick up lines from the guy that saved my ass tonight. I can see where this is going."

"Where?"

"Pretty soon you're going to be asking if I'm seeing anyone and if I'm not then I should head on over to your place for some late night romancing."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Dean didn't like that fact she could be seeing anyone. His knuckles turned white at the thought as they clenched the steering wheel.

"No."

He relaxed.

"Well, I would never feed you a cheesy pick up line…just so you know." He pulled up to her home and turned in his seat.

"That's good to know." She grabbed the bag of food and looked up at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

He watched her open the door and he bit his bottom lip looking her up and down slowly. He wanted her in the worst way possible. He could feel it in his body that she was the one. His mate.

"So I have this party tomorrow night," he said. He could wait one more day. She looked at him, "Why don't you head on over you can meet a few others that live in town and come see where I live."

"And why would I want to see where you live?"

Dean shrugged looking out the windshield and a grin on his face as he rubbed the steering wheel in his hand, "Just so when you want to come visit me."

She let out a small chuckle, "You're a cocky one aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

She shook her head with a smile, "I'll think about it."

Dean tilted his head to the side looking at her and there was that feeling again that Nicole had gotten when she looked into his eyes before. A feeling of not being able to say no, "Come to the party tomorrow night."

Nicole nodded, "Ok…yeah. What time?"

"Sunset."

She nodded again, "Can I bring my cousin? She's just a couple years younger than me."

Dean thought about it. _Cousin…could hook Sam up with her._ He smiled, "Sure bring her along."

She smiled, "Ok…thanks again for the ride and saving my ass."

"I'll save it anytime." He winked at her and she smiled shaking her head as she got out of the car and closed the door. She walked up the steps towards her home and looked back seeing Dean watching her. She got this eerie feeling from him but also a bad boy type of feeling. Nicole was always the one to fall for the bad boys. She sighed as she walked into the house.

Dean stayed out there for a good minute or two before pulling away. He found her. He finally found her. He grinned as he took a turn out of her street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Ok I have been trying to sleep for the past…three hours and I can't :(. So here's a new story I've been cooking up in my head. Hope you enjoy and also keep an eye out for a new one as well called April Showers ;) You'll all enjoy that one as well. That is normal hunting Dean and Sam who almost run over a girl who is running in the middle of the street from her past. So please review this and wait for the other story :D_


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you are making me go to this thing," Chrissy, Nicole's cousin, complained as they made their way towards the large house.

"Like I said it's just to make an appearance and get to know who the townspeople are," said Nicole.

"Right," said Chrissy smirking as she turned around walking backwards towards the house, "And it has nothing to do with the handsome devil that dropped you off last night?"

Nicole made a face and smiled, "Noooo," she laughed, "I'm just going to say hey. He probably has other people to entertain. And so I am showing him that I am here and then we leave."

"Mmhmm," Chrissy hummed as she turned back around walking next to her cousin as they made it up the driveway. People were already there, tons of people. There was a huge ramp next to the driveway where skateboarders were skating on and around it, roller bladders, and bikers. Cars were parked all around and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The cousins could hear the music from the inside blasting.

"And you wore you're cute off the shoulder dress because you don't want to cause any attention from him right?" Chrissy grinned at her older cousin as Nicole looked at her narrowing her eyes.

"No."

Both girls screamed when a skateboarder went right in front of them coming out of nowhere. The girls clung onto each other and watched him skate around them giving them a wink before going off. The girls looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Wow, I give him one thing he sure knows how to throw a party," said Nicole mostly to herself.

Chrissy looked at her cousin and shook her head, "If you fall for another bad boy I am not saving you this time."

"Shut up he didn't look that bad."

"Says the girl who this guy's supposed friends ganged up on her-"

"And he saved me."

"Right place, right time…wow what a hero," Chrissy mocked and then smiled as the two walked through the two double doors. They looked around the house in aw; even more people were inside drinking and having a great time.

"Hey!" yelled one guy to them.

Both cousins arched an eyebrow, "Hey," they said not knowing who he was.

Dean and Sam stood in the kitchen with a beer in their hands looking around. Dean was waiting for Nicole to show up. He knew he ordered her too. One of his special talents, making them do things that they will probably say no to. He put his cigarette out in the drink on the counter and blew out the smoke looking up. He saw Nicole and her cousin still standing by the door with a guy named, Ralph one of his, talking to them.

"Hey there she is," said Dean hitting Sam in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Where?" asked Sam looking up and placing his cup down to get a good look at this supposed girl Dean's been raving about that could be his mate.

"By the door with Ralph."

Sam looked by the door but Nicole was not who he saw but her cousin Chrissy. Sam licked his lips and bit his bottom one, "Dibs on the one with the blue tank top."

Dean just kept his eyes on Nicole, "She's all yours man." He looked up at his brother's face. He saw the hunger and want in them for the cousin and smirked, "Easy tiger, can't have her until I get Nicole and even then it may be hard to get the rest of the family in."

"We can do it together," said Sam looking at his older brother. He felt a huge want and need for Chrissy. He couldn't wait for Dean to make the moves on Nicole. He could hear Chrissie's blood calling for him and it made his hunger worse. He had to have her.

"Just don't push alright…don't need to scare them…yet."

"I'm not stupid Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Grab two more drinks for them."

The two walked over hearing Ralph talking, "So Miller? Is that like the beer?"

"Spelled like it," said Chrissy.

"But no relation," said Nicole with a laugh.

"Too bad it's a pretty good drink," said Dean as him and Sam walked up to them.

Nicole bit her bottom lip looking at Dean. He even looked better than she remembered from last night. He had a grey t-shirt on that showed off his large muscular biceps and jeans. He gave her a wink and she smiled.

"Hey Ralph what's up?" asked Sam.

"Nothing much man, just keeping the Miller cousins company. But now that you two are here, I'll be off. Check ya'll later!" He ran out the door, "Where's the bitches at?"

Dean rolled his eyes but both girls laughed, "Is he always so-" started Nicole.

"Friendly?" finished Sam. Both girls nodded and he nodded in agreement, "Yes."

"Oh um, this is Chrissy my cousin, she moved here with me and my family, practically sisters," said Nicole.

"I'm Dean," said Dean shaking her hand, "And this is my little brother Sam."

Sam smiled at them but mostly towards Chrissy, "I would shake your hand but-" He held the beers up, "These are for you two."

"Oh thanks," said Chrissy taking one, "Need one of these."

"Don't go crazy on me," said Nicole looking at her and Chrissy smiled.

"I love you."

"Did you ever notice you say that to get out of trouble?"

"Do I?" She grinned and looked at Sam, "Never noticed." Sam chuckled. She then looked at Dean, "So you're Dean…the guy that saved my cousin."

"Well I couldn't let her get hurt now could I?" He winked at Nicole who bit her bottom lip. Chrissy smirked at Nicole and saw the crush she has already formed. She knew her cousin all too well.

"Well," said Chrissy as she looked at Sam, "How about you show me where the action is big guy?"

Sam grinned, "It will be my pleasure." Sam nodded towards the back and the two walked off.

"Be careful!" yelled Nicole, "I have my phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

That's all Nicole heard and she rolled her eyes, "Little cousins."

"Oh I know the feeling…little brother," said Dean.

She laughed and looked around, "So…great party…is it always like this?"

Dean shrugged, "Somewhat…you know I don't even know who the majority of these people are. They hear party and-"

"They come crashing," finished Nicole and Dean looked at her with a smile.

"Exactly."

She bit her bottom lip again and looked away from him. Something was telling her not to look at him. She couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling she had.

"So is this your place or your parents?" asked Nicole.

"Both me and Sam's. We moved here a few years ago and the town and everything grew on us." He shrugged and she nodded, "Would you like a tour of the place?"

Nicole chewed on her bottom lip, "Sure."

"Alright let's go," said Dean placing his hand the middle of her back. Even the slightest touch of her sent an electric feeling through Dean. He had to have Nicole. She was truly his mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here is, well, my bedroom," said Dean with a smile as he opened the door walking in. Nicole stayed outside the threshold biting her bottom lip wondering if she should go in. Dean looked back at her as he stood by the door, "You waiting for an invitation?"

Nicole gave him a smile before walking in. Dean bit his bottom lip taking in her scent as she walked by and he closed the door behind him.

"It's nice," she said with a slight nod and walked towards another door and opened it up, "Wow…" It was the bathroom. She walked over to the marble tub and smiled. She bit her bottom lip getting in and sighing as she laid in it.

Dean chuckled walking in, "Comfy?"

"Very…I always wanted one. They are so big and so comfortable." She looked up as Dean sat behind her outside of the tub looking down at her.

"Come on."

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

"Yes, I have something else to show you…unless you'd rather take a bath right now. I'm just letting you know I am not moving from this spot if you do." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up," Dean took her hand and helped her out of the tub. He placed his hand on her hip as they walked back into his room and he opened two doors leading out onto a balcony that was the quiet side of the house where only a few people were downstairs. But the view was amazing.

"Wow…that's beautiful," said Nicole walking out on it and feeling the breeze of the ocean on her face, "I love the ocean, I love the beach and this is just…beautiful."

"You should see it during sunset," said Dean walking out, "the dolphins are always out."

"Dolphins? Really?" she asked excited, "Oh I wish I could see it. I bet it's so gorgeous out here during rise and set."

"Well if you play your cards you may be able to," said Dean with a smirk as he walked back into his room.

Nicole scrunched her forehead together then looked back leaning on the railing watching him in his room. "My cards? What kind of cards am I holding?"

Dean just took a sip from the flask he pulled from his back pocket and savored the taste of the sweet nectar that he longed for. He longed for hers though and he knew it would be soon.

Chrissy moaned as Sam pulled her suede jacket off and threw it on the dryer next to them. He picked her up easily by her hips and placed her on the washer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. She didn't know what came over her it must be the alcohol. She was definitely intoxicated to be making out with a guy she just met, right? Or is it the fact that he was one of the most gorgeous persuasive men she's ever met. Maybe that's right.

Hell, why was she even thinking at this point. She had this sexy ass man between her legs and he had her pinned to the washer. Spin cycle anyone?

Sam reached for her blue tank top and pulled it up her body revealing a cheetah printed bra and her slim flat stomach. He ran his hands over the exposed skin and groaned as he kissed down her neck.

"You taste so good," said Sam licking and tasting the salt on her skin and the tang of her flesh. He ran his hands behind her back scraping his nails down her back. She gasped and arched against him. He was good, really good. She had to remind herself to thank Nicole for making her come here.

Nicole sat on the edge of the bed with Dean as they continued drinking and talking. "So why is it that your cousin lives with you?" asked Dean taking another sip from the flash that had Nicole's attention wondering what was inside.

Nicole ran hand through her hair and smiled sadly looking at the rest of the beer in her red plastic cup. "You don't want to know. It's sort of pathetic for me."

Dean pushed her hair of her shoulder and tucked the loose strands behind her ear, "I bet it's not. You can tell me."

She smiled glancing up at him before taking the rest of the beer into her mouth. She swallowed and threw the cup in his trashcan. He smirked, "Nice arm."

"Thanks…are you sure you want to know?"

"I want to know everything about you."

Nicole stared into his eyes and felt herself being pulled again. The feeling was so strange to her, so comforting; she didn't want to leave it.

"My brother…he died."

Dean nodded, "I'm sorry…when?"

"About a year ago. He was in a car crash. Drunk driver. My parents and I took it pretty hard so my cousin Chrissy decided to stay with us and help us out."

"Even move to a new town?"

"Well, Chrissie's parents died a couple years ago. Robbery in a convenient store and they both got shot. So as you see death surrounds the Miller family."

A small tear escaped her eye and Dean wiped it with his thumb, "You shouldn't be upset about death."

"I'm not…I just miss them, especially my brother. I looked up to him you know?" He nodded understanding, "He was older than me of course. But I also think of death as a new beginning."

"Really?" he asked watching her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, um, you shouldn't be afraid of death. I'm not. I know it's a new beginning. There's always a new beginning with an ending."

Dean nodded and then grinned, "What if there is no ending and just continued on with this one?"

"You'll get lonely I mean that's one of the reason's Chrissy is with us. I was lonely. I'm afraid to be alone. It's a fear of mine."

"What if I told you there's a way to be with your loved ones forever, so you won't ever be alone?"

"Oh yeah and how's that?" she asked with an amused smirk.

Dean leaned close to her and moved to her ear, "Dream."

She laughed nodding, "Dream huh?"

"Dreams come true then, didn't you learn that when you were younger?"

"Yes, yes you are correct."

Dean laughed wrapping an arm around her waist, "I always am."

"You're so cocky."

"You like it."

"I don't hate it." She smiled looking at him. Dean grinned as he pulled the flask up to his lips. "What's in that? You seem to be addicted to it." She joked and he grinned again.

"Wanna try it?"

She bit her bottom lip, "What is it?"

"Something good. You'll like it trust me."

She took the flask in her hands and sniffed it, "Smells good." She looked up at him and nodded with a smirk.

"Go ahead; what's the worst that could happen?"

She laughed, "I could get very drunk and you'll take advantage of me," Dean raised his eyebrows amused and with that smirk still on his face, "but then again I wouldn't mind." She winked at him and brought the flask to her mouth. Dean watched waiting impatiently for her to drink his blood.

Before the flask hit her lips her phone began to vibrate. She pulled away from the flask and Dean sighed as she pulled her phone out. She frowned, "I gotta go. My mom said she's gonna be locking up soon," she smiled sadly at him giving his flask back to him; "Sorry, but I had fun." Dean got up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to him.

"Come here," he pulled her to him and cupped her face. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips landed on hers. His lips were cold and she ran her hands up his chest wrapping them around his neck. She moaned as the kiss deepened. She could feel his hard muscular body against her small soft one. She wanted to melt, my God why did he have to feel so good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Thank you all for the reviews! I was so happy to actually get some sleep and wake up to them :). Thank you again all! I also have banners and pix of the Miller cousins. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole was sitting at the dining room table with her family. She was twirling her food around on her plate and staring off at nothing. She was biting her bottom lip as she thought about the other night when Dean kissed her. It kept playing in her mind. She felt drawn to him, somehow connected to him. And the way he kissed her...it was breath taking. There were no words to describe it.

"Ok...who is it?" asked her mother wiping her mouth. Nicole didn't even hear her. Chrissy couldn't help but laugh at her cousin.

Nicole was sitting there as if in a trance. Dean was the only thing in her mind.

"Nicole!" yelled her father, "Your mother is talking to you."

"What?" she asked coming out of her daze.

Chrissy laughed again and Nicole kicked her in the leg.

"Who is this boy that has you off in a daze?" asked her mother.

"Oh he's no boy," said Chrissy with a smirk.

"Shut up," hissed Nicole glaring at Chrissy.

"An older guy?" asked her father with an arched eyebrow.

Nicole laughed nervously, "He's not that much older and I doubt I'll ever see him again."

"Just do us a favor stay out of trouble," said her father.

"Yes dad...may I be excused I'm a little tired." Her parents nodded and Nicole got up from the table. She walked up the steps and towards her room. She closed and locked the door. She looked out the window towards the beach where she knew Dean's home was.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Sam as he leaned casually on the threshold of his brother's room.

"I'm gonna visit Nicole," he said walking out of his bathroom in just a pair of jeans.

Sam smirked, "You really think she's the one?"

Dean pulled his amulet over his head, "Trust me I know. Her blood is strong."

"Must be in the genes," said Sam, "Chrissy's is all I think about."

Dean smirked, "Maybe you should do a visit of your own." He winked at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe I should."

"Tomorrow night though...they're ours."

Sam grinned as he nodded in agreement with his brother.

Nicole turned her head sighing. She ran a hand through her hair as she opened her eyes. She gasped sitting up and saw Dean at her window.

"I must be dreaming," she said to herself as she got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She opened it up and felt a trance hit her as she stared into his eyes.

"Let me in Nicole," he whispered ever so quietly.

Nicole nodded while biting her bottom lip and moving away from the window. Dean hopped in and stood towering over her.

"I seriously am dreaming," she said.

Dean smirked as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Yes you are."

She smiled up at him as he gripped the bottom of the large t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it up and over her body. He stared into her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're perfect. And just for me."

A small shiver ran up her body and her breath came out shaky.

"Shh..." was all he said as his eyes travelled down her body. He licked his lips at the priceless curves and genuine natural beauty. All she had on was a pair of small lavender panties.

Dean gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Nicole's eyes widened, "I am definitely dreaming." His body was one of a warrior. Something she'd see only in movies. She licked her lips as she moved closer her eyes never leaving the perfect God like body in front of her. She placed her hands on the well toned abs and then guided her hands up his body.

Dean groaned at her touch, "You're hands on my body...it kills me." She looked up at him unsure of how to take them, "I just want to throw you down on your bed and fuck you and worship you like you should."

A shaky sigh escaped her mouth at his words. She backed away from him and laid herself down on the bed inviting him to take what he wanted. She had her one arm above her head and her one leg propped up the sight itself was almost too much for Dean. Her blood and body called for him and it was worse because he hasn't fed once tonight.

Still feeling in a trance, Nicole said the unthinkable, "Do whatever you want Dean. I'm yours."

She was thinking she was still dreaming. She would say anything in a dream.

Dean kneeled on the bed his one leg between hers separating them more as he leaned over, "You'll do anything for me," it was more of a command then a question.

Nicole nodded while biting her bottom lip, "Anything for you Dean."

Dean grinned as he leaned down and kissed her. Her breath hitched in her throat as he continued to kiss her hard and passionately. Nicole ran her hands through his hair and arched into him. His right hand rand down her body then cupped her breast. She gasped as his hand roughly gripped her nipple, rolling it between his fingers then mashing it against his hand.

Nicole moaned as he kissed down her body, "Dean," she moaned running her hands through his hair begging him to continue. He nipped at her flesh and groaned at the taste of it. Without her knowing his eyes flashed white, he wanted her. He let out a small growl and gripped her body bringing it closer to his mouth. He licked around her belly button and nipped at the bottom of it.

Dean couldn't take it. He growled sitting up and gripping her arms forcing her up. He stared down at her as she stared up at him a little bit of fear running through her body.

"Anything?"

Nicole felt her body shaking a bit and she was breathing heavily. She licked her lips and breathed out, "Anything."

Dean smiled down at her as he gripped her upper arms again and pushed her down onto the bed. He kissed her rough and hard before moving back down her body. His hand slowly rubbed her outside her panties and he kissed the inside of her thigh. He opened her legs up and heard her gasp and moan.

Dean's breathing started coming out heavy, almost in pants as the vein in her thigh pounded into his ears. His fangs sprouted out and he licked her thigh. He looked up at her seeing her body breathing heavily and enjoying the way he was pleasuring her. He grazed his fangs against her milky white skin before plunging them into her and finally tasting the blood that has been calling for him. The blood he has been waiting for his whole life. The blood of his mate.

It tasted better than he ever imagined. Better then the sweet little virgin he could easily persuade back to his home. Better than the experience one that could try to pleasure him in all ways but knew Nicole, his mate, was the only one to actually make him feel.

Nicole groaned in pain as she felt Dean move up her body licking the blood off of him. He kissed her and rolled her them onto their sides pulling the comforter over them. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. She kissed him and rested her head on him. She softly rand her nails over his hard toned body.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Dean smirked before kissing her head, "No."

Nicole frowned and nuzzled her head into his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her as close possible. He felt her quickly falling asleep, her body trying to regain the energy from all the blood he had taken to feed. Soon...she will be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sleepy head," said Chrissy walking into Nicole's room. Nicole had the covers over her head and was still passed out. "Hey, Nicole...get up." Chrissy hopped onto the bed and Nicole quickly woke up and sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Dude it's like almost nine...we've been trying to wake you up all day but you have been too tired to get up."

"Really?" she asked and looked around her room. She ran a hand through her hair ad stretched, "I don't remember anyone trying to wake me up."

"Really? Coz we all tried. We thought you were sick or something."

"Mmm," she said and leaned back on her hands. She looked at Chrissy, "I feel fine. I don't know..." She sighed looking around her room, "I had such a strange dream."

"What was it about?"

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but all she could see when she thought about her dream was a blur. She scrunched her face up and looked towards Chrissy and laughed, "I can't remember."

Chrissy arched an eyebrow and smiled, "That good huh?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Nothing like that, pervert." Chrissy laughed and Nicole heard he cell phone going off, "Who could that be?" Nicole reached for it and flopped back down on the bed as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nicki, sweetheart, you up?"_

Chrissy was playing with her hair as she looked at Nicole who was smiling, "Hey yeah I actually got up. I guess I'm not feeling well or just really tired."

Dean smirked and looked at Sam, _"I got a surprise for ya."_

"A surprise for me?" asked Nicole looking at Chrissy who shrugged. Nicole licked her lips, "What kind of surprise?"

"_Look out your window."_

Nicole made a face and got up from her bed. She opened her curtains and looked out. She saw Dean and Sam leaning against Dean's car. Dean nodded to her, _"Hey baby."_

Nicole smiled, "Hi…what are you doing here?"

Chrissy got off the bed and looked out the window. She grinned, "Oh, it's Sam."

Nicole rolled her eyes at her cousin. _"Come out to play Nicki."_ She could see the smirk on his face. She bit her bottom lip, "Ok…we'll be right out." Nicole closed the curtain and looked at Chrissy, "Want to go?"

"Where are we going?"

Nicole shrugged, "They didn't say."

Chrissy smiled, "I'm down. Let me get into something a little more…comfortable." Nicole rolled her eyes, she knew Chrissy meant something Sam could have easy access to all night. But then again…Nicole looked down at herself; she herself was feeling a bit sexy. Maybe she could wear something to keep Dean's attention.

Once the girls were dressed, Chrissy in a dark blue low cut short dress and Nicole in a denim skirt and a strapless top, they headed out the door without even saying anything to Nicole's parents.

Sam and Dean looked up and smiled as the girls walked over to them. Sam leaned up from the car and walked over to Chrissy. He pulled her into a hot passionate kiss blowing her mind away.

"Hey beautiful," said Dean as she got closer and ran his hand through her hair pulling her closer to him and crashing his lips down on hers. Nicole felt this strong urge for him and ran her hands up his chest.

Nicole moaned as he parted from her lips, "Where are we going?" she asked staring into his eyes.

Dean smiled and licked his lips tasting her still on them. He could still feel her blood running through his veins.

"Sam and I got a special place on the beach by the house but first let's go hang out at the boardwalk. We have all night." He gave her a small kiss before all four of them got into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the boardwalk it seemed everyone who is anyone either knew the Winchester brothers or were afraid of them and gave them what they wanted. It was a little strange for the cousins but they sort of enjoyed it.

Especially Nicole.

When she watched Dean work his way into one of the piercing shops to get her a new belly button ring, he particularly got it for a steal. It was a beautiful two pink diamond with white gold. She loved how he could get anything he wanted and still had that bad boy charm to him.

Dean kissed Nicole on the lips pinning her to the railing on the boardwalk as they waited for Sam and Chrissy to finish up. Dean smirked as he felt her hands on his. He nipped at her bottom lip and their eyes met, "Let me do it," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded slightly as he smiled and kissed her again. She moaned as his hands slowly lifted her shirt up. She gasped into his mouth feeling his ice cold hands run over her warm skin. He smiled against her lips as she opened her eyes up and stared into his.

She watched him look down and she bit her bottom lip watching him. She closed her eyes and moaned at the slight pain but it quickly went away.

"You trust me?" he asked staring up into her eyes.

She nodded, "Yes."

He smirked and watched as her breath hitched into her throat as he thrusted it inside, "Breathe baby." He watched her breathing steady as she looked up at him and smiled, "You ok?"

She smiled, "Perfect." Dean stepped back and she looked down at her new belly button ring, "Thanks."

Dean slid his hands behind her and smiled looking down at it, "I think it looks sexy."

She grinned up at him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Really?"

Dean nodded before placing his lips on hers and taking her breath away like he has been doing all night. She brought him closer to her wanting more of that perfect mouth. Their tongues tangoed in a kiss that they never wanted to stop. It felt like everything around them was gone and it was only them two. Nicole had never felt this way and it was starting to scare her a little. It was going fast, the feelings she was having for Dean.

"Hey you two!" yelled Chrissy walking down the boardwalk with Sam's arm around her waist tight and glaring at every male that even looked at her, "Save it for the bedroom."

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled at her cousin, "Ha, ha very funny."

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind," said Dean looking her up and down and remembering how sexy she looked last night just laying there saying she'd do anything for him. And he will keep her promise to his cold heart, she said anything.

Nicole looked at him with a smile, "I know you wouldn't," she laughed and kissed his lips once more.

"So where are we headed?" asked Chrissy.

Both brothers looked at each other and smiled, "We got a place we want to show you girls," said Sam.

"Oh is it that "secret" secluded place you were talking about earlier," said Nicole mocking him.

He smirked, "Yeah come on let's go."

Once the four got to the beach a few minutes from the brothers beach house, the girls saw a fire going and a few chairs set up around it. The girls smiled at each other as the four walked towards it.

"You got the beer?" asked Chrissy looking at Sam. He smirked grabbing the six pack.

"Dude, a six pack? That is not going to do anything for the Miller cousins," said Nicole with a slight laugh.

"Trust us when we say we got something better honey," said Sam with a smile towards Nicole.

"Yeah we just save the best for last," Dean whispered in her ear and left a small kiss on her neck.

The four were sitting around the fire talking and joking around. The moon was bright and showed the dark ocean to them. Dean had his arm around Nicole's shoulders as she leaned her head on his as they shared a two seat chair. Chrissy was on Sam's lap as the two flirted with each other a little more. Nicole shook her head at her cousin and couldn't help but laugh.

Dean looked at his watch and silent glanced at Sam and as if reading Dean's mind he looked at his older brother and gave a slight nod.

"I'll be back," said Dean giving Nicole a small kiss on the cheek. Both Dean and Sam got up and walked towards the Impala.

Chrissy sat next to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her, "I am having such a great time."

"I know I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Nicole smiled and leaned her head on her cousins.

"I so have to thank you for taking me to that party the other night and meeting Sam he is so amazing."

"Well listening to you do I hear the words, relationship in the air?"

Chrissy smiled, "Maybe."

Dean closed the trunk and handed Sam his flask. Both brothers turned their backs to the girls and brought their wrist to their mouth ripping it open and placing their blood inside the flask. Sam licked his blood up and looked at Dean, "I still have to bite Chrissy."

Dean made sure there was enough in the flask before closing it up and licking his wound. The wound quickly vanishing and he flexed his hand. He smiled at the new flesh of skin. He looked at Dean, "Get it done."

Dean walked up behind the girls and wrapped his arms around them both, "Hey ladies." The girls couldn't help but laugh. He looked at Nicole, "How about we go for a walk?"

Nicole bit her bottom lip, "Ok," she looked at Chrissy, "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, go on," she pushed Nicole up and she laughed. Dean grabbed her hand walking her around the small couch and then placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.

Sam grabbed Chrissy's hand and pulled her up. He smiled down at her, "Finally, now that we're all alone." He pulled her closer and started to kiss her. She moaned placing her hands on his shoulders as his own wandered her body, their tongues dueled for dominance. "You are so…perfect," he said between their kisses, their breathing heavy. He started to kiss down towards her neck, "I can't stop thinking about you," he lightly nipped at her skin.

Chrissy bit her bottom lip as he continued to show her neck attention. She felt his right hand run up her leg and under her dress.

"You're so beautiful," he said and rubbed her outside her panties. She let out a small whimper and licked her now dry lips. Her eyes began to feel heavy and daze like. "I would love to show you how beautiful you are…how sexy you are and how you make me feel."

Sam continued to rub her, but a little faster. Chrissy's hands gripped his shoulders, "Tell me you're mine…tell me you want me and only me."

"O-only yours, Sam please," she moaned.

Sam's fangs came out and his eyes turned white as he sunk them into her. She gripped his shoulders tight and screamed.

Nicole whipped around, "What was that?"

Dean smirked knowingly before placing his arm around her waist, "Probably some teenagers having a little too much fun…come on." He turned her back around and they continued walking along the beach until they got to a huge boulder.

Nicole leaned against it and watched the wave's crash on the beach. Dean smiled at her beauty as he took his flask out.

She smirked, "You and that flask. Do you ever leave home without it?"

Dean grinned, "Nope," he said before taking a sip of it.

"So what's in it?"

Dean leaned on the boulder next to her and wiggled it in front of her, "A little something I picked up. Do you want to try?"

Nicole looked at it then back at him, "I don't know."

"You need to let loose Nicole. And have some fun because you are so young. Live it up."

Nicole it her bottom lip looking at it, "Ok maybe just a little."

Dean smiled, "A little is all it takes. I only get the best."

Nicole slowly took it and looked down into it to try and take a good look at the liquid but all she saw was darkness. She looked back up at him and smiled before bringing it to her lips and closing her eyes drinking Dean's blood. He smiled at her, this was it, she was his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Sorry for the long waited chapter. Writers block has been occurring for me for everything. It is not fun :(. So thanks to April she helped me with my ideas for this a few other storys that will be posted soon :D Please review guys! _


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes feeling the sun from the window beating down on her. She turned and found herself burying her head into Dean's chest. She opened her eyes biting on her bottom lip and slowly looked up at him. He was still sleeping. She looked over at the clock on the wall and gasped seeing what time it was. Almost seven at night. She looked over at the balcony seeing the sun was setting not rising.

"Oh shit, I am in so much trouble," she said.

Dean opened his eyes watching her. He could sense her fear. He looked over at her phone seeing the light blinking of missed calls and messages.

Dean sat up a little and ran his knuckles over her back, "You ok baby?"

Nicole looked at him, "No, I am un so much trouble right now. Dean it's seven in the evening. What the hell happened last night?"

Dean sat up more and smirked wrapping his arm around her, "Calm down, you aren't in trouble. I can go to your house and explain what happened."

Nicole's eyes widened, "Oh no that would be a really bad idea Dean-"

Dean placed a finger on her lips to keep her quiet, "Baby, parents love me. I have a way with them." He winked at her and closed the space between them and kissed her.

Nicole gave him a small smile, "What did happen last night?"

"You passed out on me. Maybe you were sick after all," he joked pulling the covers off of him and grabbing a pair of jeans.

Nicole nodded, "Oh, sorry."

Dean smirked pulling on a black t-shirt just as the sun set. He leaned over to her with a smile, "Don't be. I enjoyed every minute with you."

Nicole grinned as she pulled the covers off her and got up putting her shoes on. Dean took her hand and helped her off the bed. But instead of walking to the bedroom door he walked them out to the balcony and moved her close to the railing. He pointed to the ocean, "Just look a little to the left."

Nicole did as he said and she smiled wide, "Oh my God! It's the dolphins! Just like you said."

Dean smiled hearing how excited she was. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly and then up to her ear biting it.

Nicole closed her eyes. She loved how he could work her over with his mouth. She licked her lips letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he grazed his teeth over her neck.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I am not that beautiful Dean." She turned in his arms and looked up at him, "And I better get home before they send a search party after Chrissy and I."

Dean stared into her eyes, "I wish you didn't have to go. I like having you with me."

Nicole felt that same sudden strangeness come over her. She wanted to tell him that she didn't have to that she could stay as long as he wanted but something inside of her was telling her to go home. She had to get home.

"Me too," she smiled, "But I really do have to let my parents know that we're ok."

Dean nodded and gave her a kiss before walking out,

_The Thirst_

Dean, Sam, Chrissy and Nicole stood outside the house. "Are you sure that you guys want to do this?" asked Chrissy.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at the girls with smiles, "Of course. We guarantee that they will love us."

Dean winked at Nicole before she opened the door. She smiled, "Alright come on in you guys. Our home is your home."

Sam looked over at Dean and grinned just as Nicole invited them in.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Nicole walking in. And just like that her parents came running in.

"Where the hell have you two been? We were worried sick!" yelled Nicole's mother.

"Mom I'm-"

"Going out without telling us where you two are going is really irresponsible Nicole and Chrissy! You two are adults now but we would like to know where the hell you have been for 24 hours!" yelled their father.

"Uncle-"

"That would be our fault," said Dean stepping in and walking around Nicole. "You see, Chris and Lindsay, we were out all night drinking hanging out at the boardwalk and the beach. The girls were too intoxicated to even walk and that Sam, my brother, and I feel incredibly sorry for," Dean looked into their eyes clasping his hands together. "At the beach the girls passed out and yes we should have brought them home but we didn't want to risk you two waking up and seeing two strange men carrying in your daughter and niece." He chuckled clapping his hands and looking at everyone, "Now if I was a father I saw a man carrying my daughter in my house I will either chop his fucking head off or call the police," He looked at Chris, "But that is just me. We are sorry we didn't call. The girls literally just got up an hour ago."

Chris and Lindsay with force listened to every word Dean said. To them he was smooth and he easily was able to get them under his spell.

"Again, we apologize and I'm Dean Winchester. I am dating your daughter Nicole and this is my brother Sam, he's dating Chrissy. These two lovely ladies are one of a kind and would hate to know because of us that they are in trouble."

Chris and Lindsay looked at each other and Chris nodded and looked back at the Winchesters. "Of course. No they aren't in trouble but next time a call or a text before midnight letting us know that you aren't going to be home. You did worry us."

Nicole and Chrissy nodded and Dean and Sam grinned. "Of course they will."

"Well, now that is settled," said Chris and he looked at Dean, "So you are the one that has stolen our daughter."

Dean chuckled and put his hand out, "I wouldn't say stole I would say…promised." He winked at Chris.

Nicole's eyebrows stitched together confused at Dean's words and what actually happened. Her parents would never agree to anything Dean said. Why a sudden change? And do they like him?

Nicole chewed on the corner of her mouth and looked over at Chrissy who had the same look. Something just didn't seem right. Them passing out on the beach and sleeping all day.

_Man, the girls are getting suspicious_ thought Sam laughing at a joke Chris had told.

_I can sense it_ thought Dean _we are going to have to work faster than I thought._

"Well, we should go. Let the girls relax before another night of fun," said Sam and kissed Chrissy on the cheek. "I will call you later baby."

"It was nice to finally meet you two," said Dean giving them a wave and the parents walked out of the room. Nicole was shocked that they just left like that at the wave of Dean's hand.

Dean turned to Nicole and saw the look on her face, "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what baby?" he asked with a smile on his face and placed his one hand on her hip while the other caressed her cheek, "I think you need to get some more sleep baby." He kissed her softly. "And your parents love me." He winked at her. "I can honestly say I don't think they will have a problem with me." He kissed her again. "I will see you soon."

Nicole and Chrissy watched both Dean and Sam walk out and to the car. Chrissy closed the door and shook her head, "Was that…"

"Strange?" asked Nicole. "Yes. Maybe Dean's right maybe we just need to relax and rest some more."

Chrissy nodded and sniffed around, "Mmm…something smells good. I am starving."

Nicole rubbed her stomach, "Hell me too. Let's go see what's cooking."

The two girls walked into the kitchen and noticed nothing was cooking at all. The two looked and searched for the smell. "God where is it?" asked Chrissy.

"Watch out girls, your father had an accident," said Lindsay walking into the kitchen with their father. His hand was wrapped up in a bandages blood pouring down his arm.

Both girls turned their head as the scent got stronger when Chris walked into the room. Nicole sniffed and realized it was the blood they were both smelling and wanting.

No, that wasn't right.

"What-what happened?" asked Nicole as she started to get weak at the knees watching the blood drip to the floor.

Lindsay grabbed her purse and keys, "He was out in the garage. I am taking him to the ER."

Chrissy licked her lips staring at the blood stained cloth. Lindsay helped Chris up and walked him out the door.

Both girls breathing calmed down and looked at each other. "I will just clean this up," said Nicole taking a paper towel and walking over to the blood on the floor. She carefully wiped it up and closed her eyes as the scent of the blood was strong. That was what she smelled and wanted.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong with her. She quickly stood up and threw the paper towel out.

"I'm going to get a shower," she said and ran up the stairs to her room.

Chrissy just continued to stare at the spot where the blood was. Her eyes darted to the freezer. She felt she had no control over her actions as if her body was reacting on it's on to what it wanted. She found herself opening the freezer and pulling out a steak. She ripped it open and grabbed the blender. She placed the steak in it and turned the blender on. She watched with heavy breathing as the meat was chopped up and the blood was being mixed up in it. She stopped it and poured it into a cup.

Chrissy stared at the liquid in her cup and licked her lips. She tilted her head back and drank greedily from it. She didn't stop to breathe this is what her body wanted. This is what she wanted.

When she finished drinking it she looked down at the cup and realized what she had done. She looked over at the blender and felt her stomach turn. "Oh my God!" She ran over to the sink and puked into it. She turned the water on and splashed her face.

Why did she do that?

Chrissy looked out the window and stared at the moon. Something was terribly wrong with her.

* * *

><p>So I had to share this crappy review from this girl "ebony" or whatever she is. Maybe a SHIM but it made me laugh so hard. It has to be the crappiest thing I ever read. This review was for Living on a Prayer and it has nothing to do really with the story. The review just reads jealousy all over it.<p>

ebony:well this ok but i love dean and sam more. and how can you not write  
>sam smumt i mean hello you must be blind! but dean smut is also hott too. and<br>dean and sam can have any girl they want too. and also love jensen and jared  
>too but hate danneil and gen they are ugly and lucky ** ! anyway like i said<br>this fic and your other fics are ok but dean and sam are the main reason i  
>read not the dumb auther .so bye trolls!<p>

See what I mean? Doesn't it make you laugh? That is major trash right there. And yes I will post your reviews on here. I'm not as nice as people think. Especially if you are someone like Ebony. Ok I am nice I just have bitchy ways. So here is my response.

Dear Ebony, One you must have a sick mind if you like Wincest. They are brothers. Can you ever see those two actually fucking each other on the TV show and falling in love? No. They are straighter then your own personal dick. And honey the Sam smut is on its way. I am not a Sam girl so expect more Dean then Sam. And if you read my profile honey you would know that, D.A.F.B. - Dumb Ass Fucking Bitch. As well as to know not to fucking talk shit or dis Danneel or Gen. They are not ugly, they are two of the most beautiful women on this planet. And yes they are lucky to have those two in their life. Anyone is lucky for love. And you are calling me a dumb author? Excuse me who is the one writing in lower case and cannot spell. I bet you are one ugly fat beast behind a computer screen that doesn't know how to get off her ass and fix her problems. And I am the troll? Do you know who I am? I bet you don't. I am and I say this without being cocky, one of the fucking hottest girls in the world. And I would like it if you do not ever read my stories ever again just so you can get off to Dean and Sam fucking. And sweetie because I have a life I had to go on hiatus. You are one in a million that hate my stories but love Sam and Dean. So go find some white trash wincest to read and get off my profile. Thank you and best luck at surgery and losing that weight.

Love Joyce AKA The Bitch To NOT Fuck With.


End file.
